


The Sheet Scene

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, crackly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Inspired by some tumblr chatter regarding Sherlock's appearance after waking in Baker Street in a sheet, while skyping with John.... a bit of a rewrite...





	The Sheet Scene

"John... Johnnnnnn..."

"Mmphhhh?"

"Phone."

"Why don't you get it? It's in your trousers, you git."

"John."

John sighed, wondering why he put up with the git, then rolled over and was instantly reminded why. Sherlock had managed to untangle himself from the sheet, and John's breath caught. It had only been a few weeks since they had finally fallen into bed together, and he was still adjusting to being able to see Sherlock in this way, completely vulnerable and completely his.

"John. Phone. Please?"

"Git." Still, he got out of bed and took Sherlock's phone out of his trousers to find a text from Lestrade.

 

Got a case for you. Not mine, but a friend of mine could use your help. - GL

Where? - JW

His Highness still in bed? - GL

 

John looked over at Sherlock, who had gone back to sleep. 

 

Yeah, long night. Where is it? - JW

A few miles out of the city, a guy with car trouble called it in, then he disappeared, car is still at the scene. I'll send you a car. - GL

Great. - JW

 

"Take the laptop, if there's anything of interest -"

"Go back to sleep."

"Love you."

"Yeah, right."

 

"Oh boys! You've got another one."

"I need a vacation," Sherlock moaned as he tried to bury himself in his pillows, as John hurriedly dressed. 

"I'll see you later, hmm? I love you, too."

 

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"John Watson, are you set up for wifi?" John glared at the screen and sighed. "Seriously? This is a bit humiliating, you know?"

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"Right. You couldn't bother getting dressed?"

"I did think about going without the sheet, but we do have a client here. Show me the car that backfired."

John turned the laptop towards the car.

"Right, now, the creek."

John sighed and turned the laptop again.

"No gun shot wounds, if that's what you're thinking, blunt force trauma, back of the head." He rolled his eyes as he watched the sheet fall from Sherlock's shoulder.

"It's a 6."

"What?"

"You know I don't leave the flat for anything lower than a 7."

"When did you decide that?"

"Last night."

"I was otherwise occupied last night."

"Not my fault you -"

"I know how to use the mute button and I will use it...."


End file.
